


Too Close

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, because we all want her to push us up against the wall and smooch us lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: Some gayness inspired by Missy pushing Clara up against a wall in the Witch's Familiar
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Fic requests can be made there, and thank you for reading!

You’d been following the timelord (time lady?) for hours, nearly, unsure of what to do. She was always lost in her plans, forgetting to fill you in on many details until the moment they were put into action. You didn’t entirely mind it, but you ached for more conversation with her. You just ached for more her, honestly. 

She turned sharply around a corner, almost losing you in the process. You jogged a few steps to catch up with her brisk pace. 

“I know we’re trying to sneak around, but I don’t think we have to be completely silent,” You said pointedly. She didn’t respond but you could see a small smile over her shoulder. “Missy?" 

"Sometimes silence can be sweet, my dear Y/N" 

Your heart tugged at the dear. She was sickly sweet in this regeneration, always pampering you with cheesy nicknames and old-fashioned flirts to get a rise out of you. You never minded much, despite the sting of embarrassment you felt every time you failed to stop your cheeks from warming. 

"Hand me the small red device I gave you to hold on to, will you?” She asked, breaking a panel off the wall. You reached into your bag, handing it to her with a raised brow. 

“You never even told me what it is we’re doing here” you pouted. She pressed the device to the wall, where it stuck with a soft click and a _hiss_. You had no idea what it was, but you had a feeling you were about to find out. 

“Well if I did, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?" 

"You never said it was a surprise, though?" 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. In a flash, she stepped away from the device and slammed you against the other wall. You groaned at the impact, pain shooting up your shoulder. Priority, however, was given to the sensation of her body pressed up against nearly every inch of yours. Her arms were to your sides and slightly above you, caging you in. 

You blinked, your mouth falling open. She leaned down towards your lips smirking like a predator about to claim its prey. You felt your nerves fire off in panic and excitement. She knew what you wanted, and so did you. Your eyes, which had been slowly falling closed in anticipation of her kiss, shot open in shock as she pulled her head away. 

_No way_ , you cried internally. _You can’t tease me like this **again**. _

When the red device - a bomb, apparently - exploded, you cried out and shut your eyes to shield them from the bright light. The force and heat of the explosion burned against your skin, making you wince and curl inward against the laughing timelord. When the initial reaction was done, you stood up slowly, trembling. She still had you trapped, watching your reaction carefully. 

She was always doing that lately; Raising hell in the smallest of situations just to see how you’d react to them. It was like she wanted to see how much she could push you before it was too much. 

You tried to tuck your hair behind your ear in an attempt to compose yourself. You couldn’t, however, because your wrist was abruptly captured by Missy’s hand. Her predacious smirk returned and she finally gave you your reward. 

You sighed into the kiss, letting your tense muscles relax as well. It wasn’t soft in any aspect, something you’d always expected (or, more accurately, imagined) but it was _good_. She moved her second hand to your waist, gripping it tightly. You gasped at the contact, giving her the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. Your hands made their way into her perfectly styled locks, debating if you should chase your urge to tug them free. 

You involuntarily squeaked as the world fell out from under you and you found your legs suddenly wrapped around her waist. In the middle of the movement, your fingers had accidentally tugged on her hair. She stared at you with fire in her eyes, panting. You were about to apologize, but you could see in her eyes that it was welcomed. You experimentally tugged a little harder to bring her face back to yours. She groaned- just barely audible, but audible enough- and then the two of you were tangled once more. 

You didn’t want your lips to leave hers, but she had other plans. She left a trail of kisses along your jaw, softly beginning to move against you. You let your eyes fall shut, enjoying the sensations. 

**"Hands up!”**

If you weren’t trapped by Missy’s weight, you might’ve fallen out of her grip with the way you leaped out of your skin. Soldiers from the base you’d just assisted in attacking stood several feet away, pointing their weapons in warning.

Missy growled against your neck, and you saw anger replace the fire in her eyes as if she was pondering killing them all and taking you right there afterward. You wanted her so, _so_ badly, but not that bad. Besides, there would be time for more later. You shimmied awkwardly until you were freed from her and grabbed her hand, tugging her along as you ran back to her TARDIS. 

You knew she’d lecture you about interrupting her plans and inform you that so much time would be saved if she’d just killed them. You could deal with that, though, if it meant finishing what she’d started.


End file.
